Sunken Hearts and Fishing Nets
by CallieRoseDixon
Summary: Finnick and Annie were in love. There was no doubt about that. But when Annie played her games, and Finnick had to watch by on the side, helpless and scared, did their love ever change? Could Finnick save Annie, even after her games were done? Finnick/Annie love story, takes place before, during and after Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay
1. Reaping Day

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all well! So I have always loved the Finnick/Annie coupling, the two are my favourite couple in the Hunger Games. SO to quench my thirst for some Annie/Finnick loving, and to help me overcome the agony of waiting for them to appear on my screen in Mockingjay in November, I decided to create my own story around them Of course this is the first chapter, there will be a new one every week I hope, every Friday, so I hope you guys enjoy this! Looking forward to hearing your comments! Love you lots 3**

"Finnick, come on!" I called, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. He was upstairs in the bathroom in his house in the victor's village, getting himself ready. "I will Annie, just give me a minute" he called back, a little in annoyance. I sighed and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, standing outside the bathroom. "I need to get dressed!" I called, rapping on the door. I heard a groan from the other side of the white door, and it flung open to reveal the beautiful blonde in front of me. "Fine" he grumbled, leaning in and planting a small kiss on my lips.

I giggled and walked in, my dress hanging on the door of the cabinet ready to be worn. Finnick had it washed and ready for me the night before when I had stayed over. It was sea green, which my mother used to say, complimented my copper hair. I pulled off Finnick's shirt and folded it up, leaving it on the cabinet on the side. I grabbed my dress and wriggled into it, smoothing down the wrinkles I saw and looking in the mirror. My hair was wild around my face, all knotted and tangled from the night before. I smirked at the memory of what happened to make it so animalistic, and pulled out a brush, smoothing it out and parting it so my hair fell down the left side of my face.

I sighed at my reflection and wondered what Finnick saw in me – I was an orphan child, with crazy hair and green eyes, nothing special. There were so many girls he could choose from, from our district and the Capitol, but still he chose me. I smiled a little and watched Finnick in the mirror as he walked in, searching for something hurriedly. "What are you looking for?" I piped up, and he grinned suddenly.

"Here, close your eyes" he said, and I smirked and shut them. I felt him clasp something around my neck, and I looked down to see a little seahorse pendant hanging loosely on my chest. "Finnick..." I gasped, and he smiled. "Thank you" I said softly, and pressed my lips softly against his. "We don't have time for breakfast, we um... overslept" he coughed, and I giggled at the colour he suddenly went. He grinned and dropped his eye in a wink, holding his hand out in front of him.

I gently clasped my hand around his and he led me down the stairs and out the door of his house in the victor's village. I smiled at Mags, who walked out of her house and waved at us, and Finnick moved his arm around my shoulder. "Now, once the whole reaping is over I've arranged for you to stay in my house, Mags isn't mentoring this year so you two will have plenty of time to catch up" Finnick said and I smiled – he always protected me, and Mags was my best friend in District 4. She couldn't talk well anymore, but she was amazing company nonetheless.

"I'll see you before we leave" Finnick murmured as we got closer to the town square. "Okay" I answered, and he pulled me in tightly, resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you" he whispered, and I smiled, blushing into his shoulder. "I love you too, Finn" I replied, and he left a gentle kiss on my temple and walked away. I sighed and smoothed my dress down one last time before heading over to the long queue of people signing in for the reaping day.

I stood behind a couple of young boys, obviously being reaped for the first time. They all had the same hair and features, and I wondered if they were all brothers. They were all holding hands with one another, clinging on so tightly I could see their knuckles turning white. I sighed and walked further up the queue, a lady beckoning me forward with a finger. "Give me your hand" she said impatiently, and I held a finger out towards her. I jumped a little when she pricked it, never getting used to the feeling even though it was my 6th year at reaping. The woman waved me off once she scanned the little blood spot she had on her paper, and I filed over to the 17 year olds girls section on the right of the stage.

I waited next to one of my friends Riana, who I spent a lot of my spare time with when Finnick was off during the Games. "Hey" she whispered, and I squeezed her hand. I watched as Fiora Pritchett, our Districts escort, waddled her way over to the microphone in her huge blue high heeled shoes. This year she had gone for a typical Capitol look – dyed skin, bright blue hair and an orange corset dress which clashed wildly with her other colours. I sniggered at the sight and so did Riana, the two of us covering our mouths to stop from laughing aloud.

"Welcome, welcome, to this, the 70th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour" she chimed through the microphone, her shrill voice making my ears hurt. "Now, before we choose our brave young man and woman, we have a little video all the way from the Capitol" she beamed, and motioned toward the massive screen to the side of her. I caught eyes with Finnick, who was sat on the chairs beside Fiora, and rolled my eyes, causing him to smirk. I tapped my foot a little, waiting for the video about the Dark Days and the reasons behind the Games to stop, looking around at everyone else.

All the older kids looked bored, waiting for the day to be over, but the younger ones watched with anticipation and horror. I snapped back into attention when I heard Fiora's voice again, and watched as she toddled over to the bowl containing the girl's names. She swirled her hand around a little, annoying us all, before choosing a name and waddling back over to the microphone. "And the female tribute this year is..." she said, opening the paper slowly. "Annie Cresta" she called after a silence, and I felt my heart drop. No... It can't be me...


	2. Capitol Trains and Tokens

**Hello Lovelies :) Hope you are well :) Was going to put this up on Friday but I had work all day :( And during the weekend, so I am putting this up today and then the next on Friday, I hope you enjoy! Lovely to read my first review, can't wait to read some more! Love you Kittens!**

I cleared my throat and yanked my hand from Riana's grip, smoothing down my dress as I walked through the parted crowd of girls towards the stage. I caught eyes with Finnick as I walked up, helped along by some Peacekeepers, and he looked down at the floor. From where I was standing, I could see the tears in his eyes, and the look on his face. I looked away from him and down at the floor, before walking up the stairs to Fiora's grasping hand. "Come on dear" she said, and hoisted me up.

"And now, for the boys" she chimed through the microphone, and swirled her hand around in the boys bowl. She picked out a name and clattered over to the microphone again, peeling it open to reveal the name. She cleared her throat and called out the name "Luca Temple". I watched as a young boy around my age, slightly taller than me, walked up to the stage, his hands in fists at his side. "Let's all give a round of applause for this year's tributes" Fiora sung, and everyone clapped, mainly out of relief it wasn't them. I turned to face Luca and he stuck a hand out. I timidly took it and shook it, wincing a little as his grip tightened around my hand.

A peacekeeper led me into a room and slammed the door shut behind him, and I looked around in shock as I sat down on the black leather sofa. The door opened and Riana burst in, tears staining her cheeks and eyes puffy from crying. "Oh Annie" she sobbed, and pulled me in tightly. "You're coming home" she sobbed into my shoulder, and I nodded, unsure of what to do or say. "You can do this, Finnick will keep you alive" she said, in a more serious tone than before. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, holding my hands. "He'll protect you" she said, and I nodded. Her eyes fell on my necklace Finnick had given me earlier, and she hooked a finger underneath it, pressing her lips against it - a tradition amongst friends; a goodbye; a way of always being there with the other person.I smiled and held her close, trying to keep her with me as a peacekeeper pried her away from me. "Riana" I cried, and she was dragged out the room. I sat in the chair, my heart beating fast, and stared at the table leg in front of me.

"You can't go in there" I heard a deep voice say, and someone pushed another person into something, causing a crash. "I can do whatever I like" I heard Finnick say, and the door burst open for a second time. I continued looking at the table leg as Finnick walked over to me, and he knelt down in front of me. "I'm so sorry" he said after some silence, and I looked up at him. "It's not your fault, the Capitol did this" I said, and he shook his head, leaning it on my knee. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair as he sobbed into me, and he shook his head again. "No, this is my fault. I should have known they would do this Annie, I should have kept you safe" he said, looking up at me. "I don't know what you mean" I whispered, and he sighed. "They picked you because you mean something to me. I love you Annie. I love you, so much, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you come out of the arena alive" he said, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you too, Finn" I answered, and leant in, softly connecting my lips with his. "I'll see you on the train" he whispered, and I nodded.

He pushed away from the chair and left the room, leaving the door open to a happy looking Fiora. "Come, come" she said, and I stood up and walked over to her open arm. She leant it around my shoulders, and I caught eyes with Luca, giving him a curt nod as he smiled softly at me. "My two tributes, let us get to the train and head off to the Capitol!"Fiora said with too much enthusiasm, and Luca's hand reached behind her and grabbed mine, giving it a tight squeeze. I looked at him in shock, but he stared ahead, so I squeezed it back and held on tightly.

"Oh, hello" Fiora squealed as she saw someone she knew waiting at the train entrance, and left us to walk behind her. "Please don't let me fall" I whispered, and Luca squeezed my hand again in an answer, hooking his arm around mine as we walked through the crowds towards the train. I caught eyes with Riana and smiled, before I was ushered onto the train. I gasped as I actually took in what was around me – the luxuries that were for me for the 2 weeks until the arena. I had seen luxurious before, living with Finnick in his Victor's house, but this was something else.

The carpets were a deep blue colour, with gold swirls and rims, and tables made from dark brown wood which shimmered in the light. There were cake stands with all sorts of bite size delicacies, ranging from chocolates to cakes, to sandwiches and other savoury nibbles. There was a cabinet lined with glasses and decanters, all filled with different coloured liquids that looked strange to the water we drank at home. Luca pulled me over to the cabinet and we both dipped our finger in the blue liquid, giggling at each other's faces as we swallowed the disgusting drink.

"Now, we should get to the Capitol by the morning, so I suggest you find your rooms and freshen up before watching last year's games and having some dinner" Fiora said, strutting through the car with Finnick and another woman I noticed as Delphi Senoia. She won her games a few years before Finnick, by killing all of her allies in their sleep on the first night. The sight of her made me gulp, and Luca squeezed my hand again. I smiled at him and we walked through the sliding doors to the next car, which held our rooms, wary Finnick was following me.

I pressed a button and the door opened to a small room with a double bed, a vanity cabinet and a wardrobe stashed with clothes. I could see the ensuite bathroom through the room, and smiled. "Dibs" I said, and walked in, hearing Luca groan behind me. I giggled foolishly, and felt Finnick's presence behind me. I flicked through the clothes hanging in the wardrobe, and picked out a white high waisted ruffled skirt and a black sweetheart cropped top, laying them out on the bed. I caught eyes with Finnick and a tear fell down his cheek, rolling down and falling gently off his chin onto the floor, followed closely by two more.

I sighed and walked over to him, reaching up on my tiptoes, and kissed his tear away, resting my forehead against his cheek as he snaked his arms around my waist. "I'm going to have a shower, get ready for dinner" I said softly, and Finnick nodded, unwinding his arms from my waist and letting me totter up to the shower. I peeled off my dress and folded it up, resting it on the top of the toilet before Finnick walked in and sat down, pulling my dress down too and holding it tightly.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on, pressing buttons and giggling like a child as my body was covered in a variety of different soaps and smells. Once I had finished and was dried, I smelt like a rainbow of scents, and walked back into my room to get my clothes. I slid into my top and pulled my skirt on, letting it sit where my waist pinched in, and turned to Finnick who was resting on the door frame. "How do I look?" I asked, giving a twirl. "Beautiful, as always Kitten" he said softly, smiling.I grinned back at him, happy to hear him use my nickname he had given me so long ago. "Come on then, let's get this dinner over and done with" he groaned, and took a hold of my hand as we walked down the car into the dining room. I sat down next to Luca, Finnick the other side, Fiora in front of me and Delphi opposite.

"Well, I trust you have become accustomed with your rooms?" Fiora asked, and both Luca and I nodded. I looked down at the hot thick soup on the table in front of me, and watched in humour as Fiora delicately slurped hers up with her spoon, her pinky finger sticking out to the side. I caught eyes with Luca and we both picked up our bowls and bought them to our lips, chugging down the hot liquid. I snorted as I heard Fiora screech in disgust, and Finnick chuckled beside me, as well as Luca.

"Manners do not cost a penny" Fiora screeched, and I grinned at her as I placed my bowl back down on the table. "I trust you won't be doing that in the Capitol! Now look, I am all flustered and shouting. Excuse me while I go and compose myself!" she shouted, and flurried out of the room. The rest of us caught eyes and burst out laughing, even Delphi who had been quiet all evening. "I think it's time we called it a night" Finnick said, and we all agreed and headed off to our rooms to catch up on our sleep.

I walked to my room with Finnick just behind me, feeling extremely tired and in need of a cuddle. "Come on, let's get you to bed" Finnick said softly, and gently pushed me into my room. I stood around awkwardly as he walked over to a dresser and pulled out some strange looking clothes, which I soon realised to be pyjamas. "I uh... I can't wear that..." I said in disgust, and Finnick looked down at it confused. "Why not?" he asked and I giggled at his face. "It's hideous! What happens if the train breaks down and we have to leave it, I'm not being seen in that?!" I said, and Finnick chuckled at me. "Alright then" he said, and rootled around for something else.

I took off my cropped top and skirt and placed them in a basket at the end of the bed, and felt something wrap around my shoulders. I turned my head slightly and Finnick was resting his hands on my shoulders, his shirt resting around them as he cuddled into my neck. "Thanks" I whispered, and pulled his shirt on, giggling as it fell like a dress around my thighs. I let out a squeal and another giggle and Finnick swiped my legs from underneath me and tucked me under the duvet, a smile creeping on his face.

"Night Annie" he whispered, pressing his lips against mine. He turned to leave, and I sat up in bed to stop him. "Finn... Will you stay with me?" I asked in the darkness, and he stopped moving for a while. "Always, Kitten" he said, and scooched me over, cuddling into the bed next to me. I snuggled into his chest as his arms protectively encased my body, and he cuddled his head down into mine as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chariots, Dinner and Work

**Cooey! How are you? Sorry I know I said every Friday, so here are two Chapters to make up for me being swamped at work :( Hope you enjoy! I know in the books Annie had darker hair, but I like to write my stories based on book and what the character looks like in film too, and Annie has sort of copper ish hair in the film, so I incorporated it into my story too :) Hope you enjoy :) xxx**

"Oh for the love of the Capitol, wake up!" I heard a shrill voice shout, and I groaned and cuddled into Finnick some more. "Wake up" I heard the voice call again, and this time Finnick groaned too and pulled the duvet over our heads, encasing us in our own world. "We are 15 minutes away from the Capitol, I have let you sleep long enough" the voice screeched as Finnick snuggled his forehead against mine.

The duvet was suddenly ripped from our grasp, and sunlight poured onto my face, making me groan again and hide it in Finnick's neck. "Finally Finnick, you are awake" Fiora whined, and Finnick picked me up off the bed and carried me over to the dresser. I pouted and kept my eyes closed, and felt his lips against the side of my cheek. He chuckled and started to brush my wild hair, and Fiora tottered over to the wardrobe to pick out my dress. "Here, wear this" she said, and gently placed a dress in my lap.

I opened my eyes and looked at the pink monstrosity below, and Finnick snorted at my face in the mirror. "Oh, darling" Fiora suddenly cried, and she left the room swiftly. "She can't be serious" I said, and Finnick stopped brushing my hair. "You'll work it, you would work a garbage bag" he said, and I smiled up at him. "Now, get dressed. I will be back in a minute and I want you ready by then" he said, and I nodded. I sighed as he left the room, sitting on the vanity chair, and looked at my reflection.

My sea green eyes clashed with my copper hair in the light, and I pulled a face at the dress I had to wear. I sighed and stood up, pulling off Finnick's shirt and replacing it with the hideous dress Fiora chose. Finnick was right, it didn't look too bad. I pulled at the fabric until it was sitting perfectly on my body, and walked out the door straight into Finnick's arms. He held me close, with more strength than normal. "We're here" he whispered, his hands gently cupping my face.

I held onto one, bringing it down as I looked behind him and outside the window. I walked over and peered out, seeing a mass of colours waving at me. Luca joined me as we stared out the window, and Finnick softly pulled away from my grasp as he went to the door. "Suppose we ought to head out..." I said softly, and Luca entwined his fingers with mine. "We'll be ok" he said, and I nodded. He pulled me behind him as he walked to the door of the train, and we walked into the circle of peacekeepers waiting for us outside the train.

I heard everyone calling out lots of different names as we walked down the length of the platform, and caught sight of the different tributes I would be dealing with. "Keep moving" a peacekeeper said to me, and I gripped Luca's hand as we walked towards a huge building. It was massive, and grey with the Capitol sign plastered on the front. No one could miss it. I walked in through the sliding doors and down a long corridor, where a number of curtained off beds lay waiting.

"In here" the peacekeeper said, and I stood in a small curtained cubicle waiting for the prep team I had to arrive. I looked around at all the different instruments that were laid out on a cabinet, some of them more terrifying that I thought they would be. "Darling, darling hello" a man sung, walking in with two women behind him. He was short, shorter than me, with bright red streaks in his dark hair and orange on his eyes. "I am Falvia, this is Cartitia and Paritia. We are your prep team this year" the man said with a flick of the wrist, and pointed to the women behind him. One had bright orange hair and silver painted on her eyes, and the other had huge eyelashes.

I tried not to stare, but it was hard – I wondered how she kept her eyes open with those things pulling them down. "Now my sweet, if you could just remove this and put this on instead" Falvia said, pulling at the dress I was wearing. I peeled it off, glad to have the thing off, and held my hand out in front of me for the gown he was holding. "Just a moment dear, we need to see what we're working with" he said, and I had to resist the urge to cross my arms over my chest as they stared at my naked body. "Alright, here you go" Falvia said and handed me the robe. "Thank you" I replied, and pulled it on, sighing as it barely covered me anyway.

"Now, just lie down here" Cartitia said in a strange Capitol accent, and I lay down on the bed in front of me. "Good, now relax. We'll be prepping you for your stylist" Cartitia said, and I relaxed onto the metal underneath me. My legs were suddenly covered in water, and I heard them all praising the fact I wasn't as dirty as they thought I would be. I felt them drip something hot onto my leg, and I wiggled under the feeling. "Stay still please" Paritia said, bending over my eyebrows and pulling at them with tweezers.

"Ow" I groaned as someone ripped the hairs off my legs, leaving them red raw and feeling very cold. "Now, now, stop fussing" Falvia said, and I took a deep breath in and relaxed. I winced every time they stripped my legs of hair, and after a while, the agony subsided. "There, that wasn't so bad" Falvia said as he wheeled me off to the room where my stylist would be. I looked around me but could only see the walls of the inside of a room, and I stayed lying down on the bed until I heard the door open.

"It's nice to meet you" a man's voice rung out, and I sat up, dangling my legs over the edge of the bed. "My name is Caius, I'm your stylist" he said, holding out a hand. "Annie" I said, shaking his hand. He had purple rims around his eyes, but other than that he looked relatively normal. "Now, tonight we have the tribute parade, where your sponsors get to see you for the first time. I have no doubt you will have many sponsors, especially with Finnick on your side. But we're going to get you more, and really make an impression" he said, and I nodded.

"Alright, now I have your dress already made up for you, I just need you to stand here so I can alter it when it sits on you" he said, holding my hand and leading me to the centre of the room. "Now I am rather excited about this, so no looking!" he said, covering my eyes and giggling. I giggled too, happy I had such a lovely stylist. "Here, just step... That's it" he said, and I held onto his arm as I wobbled slightly. I felt him pull a silky material up my body, and attach it to my shoulder. "Alright, not a bad fit! Just a few alterations..." he said, pulling the sides in every so often and clipping them into place. "Well, I think we're done! I may have to beg the President to let me keep you as my model, you look stunning" he said, and I giggled again. "

It is slightly revealing... Well, very, but you have such a gorgeous body I want to show it off" he said, and pulled the binding from my eyes. The dress was light blue, and as Caius said, very revealing. It had two large shells covering my chest, with blue silk draped around my arms. The skirt of the dress came down to the floor, but fanned out longer at the back than the front, attached to the chest by 3 pieces of fabric, one across the stomach and two on my sides.

"Wow..." I breathed, a little shocked at the skin on show. "Now, just this here, and this here..." he said, dabbing something on my eyes and pinning a blue flower in my hair. "Perfect!" he said, and slipped a pair of transparent kitten heels on my feet. "Now, off to your chariot Princess!" he said, holding out his arm. I giggled and took hold, walking out down the corridor towards my chariot. Finnick looked over and did a double take, his eyes widening when he saw me. I smiled and looked down at my feet, then back up at Finnick as he walked closer to me.

"Wow..." he breathed out, looking me up and down and taking it all in. I chuckled and planted a kiss on his nose, then turned to see where Luca was. "Oh Luca" I giggled, and he grinned at me. He was wearing blue ragged shorts, like the ones the fishermen wear at home, with seaweed draped in a sash around his chest. He waggled his eyebrows at me as I clutched my stomach in laughter, and he grinned, the blue makeup on his face standing out and making me laugh even more.

"1 minute to chariots" a voice called, and we hopped up onto our chariots. I saw the other tributes, and felt sorry for the tributes from one. They had been dressed in even more revealing gold outfits than we had the two of them practically naked. The bleach blonde girl took it in her stride and acted like she was the most beautiful person in the room, which made my stomach hurt as I tried to suppress the laughter. "Here we go" Luca muttered, and gripped my hand as we made our way through the street and past the sponsors in the crowds.

We waved sweetly to them, catching flowers thrown at us and adorning our chariot with them. We stopped in front of the President, but I hardly paid attention to what he was saying to us, as I was more preoccupied with pulling the petals out of Luca's hair. The chariot pulled away and made its way back to where it started, doing a full circle.

"You two were the best looking people out there" Caius said, and Luca squeezed my hand. I smiled and hopped down off the chariot, into the arms of Finnick. He wrapped them around my waist and pulled my back into his front, pushing his head into my neck as we stood there. "Oh my dears, so beautiful...! Now, come, it is time we go to our floor!" Fiora said, and we all started to walk over to the lifts. "Now, we are on the fourth floor, but that is the nicest floor this year, I made sure of it" Fiora chirped, and we all crammed into the lift. It took us right to our floor, and Luca and I gasped as we stepped out. "I know!" Fiora shrieked, and led us to our rooms.

"Dinner will be in 5 minutes, so clean yourself up" she said, and we walked to the rooms available. "Guess this is my room then" Luca said, seeing his name next to a door. "Guess so" I said, and Finnick pushed open the door to my room. I walked in and straight into the bathroom, where I washed my face clean of makeup. "Here" Finnick said quietly, and handed me a pair of jogging bottoms and a tight vest. I smiled and peeled off my dress, pulling the other clothes on quickly.

I wrapped my arms around Finnick's neck, trying to take the sad look plastered on his face away. "I can't stay for dinner, I have somewhere to be" he said softly, and I noticed the presidential card in his hand. I sighed – this was something I always hated him doing. I hated the Capitol for selling him like this, but I knew he had to do it. "Okay" I said, and he pulled away and headed for the door. "Finnick" I called, and he stopped by the door – I hardly used his full name. I walked over to his and pulled his lips down to meet mine, locking them in a sweet kiss. "I love you" I said softly, and he pulled me in tighter, deepening the kiss.

"I love you too Kitten" he said, and I smiled as he sauntered out the door. "You ok?" I heard Luca ask, and I looked up to see him standing at the door. "Yeah... He has some stuff to take care of" I said, and Luca nodded. "Dinner or Fiora will combust again" he said with a grin, and I giggled and raced him to the table. "Where's Finnick gone?" Fiora asked, and Delphi came and sat next to me. "Work" I said, and Fiora stopped talking. "Well, dig in" She said after a while of silence, and plastered a grin on her face.

I reached over and slopped some potato on my plate, with a side of meat in gravy I had never tried before. I dug in greedily, not paying attention to Fiora's consistent shriek about the Capitol fashion this year. I finished my dinner and waited for the others to finish too, tapping my feet on the floor. "Annie, you can leave if you are done" Fiora said smiling, and I pushed the chair away from the table, pattering back to my room. It was getting dark already, and I watched as an Avox walked into my room and left my training uniform on the edge of the bed.

I got up and folded it up, leaving it on the chair by the door. I walked back to my bed and unravelled the duvet, flapping it around until it was crinkled and messed up. I pulled the pillows into a bunch and jumped into bed. Just as I was about to cuddle down under the sheets, the door opened. "Oh Finn..." I said softly as Finnick walked in, his face dropping. He was badly hurt, emotionally and physically, so much so I could see even in the darkness of the room. He walked silently over to my bed and sat down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, and I leant in and kissed his forehead, lying down next to him as he rested his head on my chest. "I'm sorry Annie" he whispered. "Shh, go to sleep" I whispered back, and his arms wrapped around my stomach. He left a small kiss on my shoulder, and the both of us drifted off to sleep.


	4. Our Final Night

**Woo woo! Chapter 2 of the day! So uh, there's a bit o sexy stuff in this chapter, last night between Annie and Finnick ;) I did make it whizz through the days, because I wanted to get to the actual games part, which I am rather proud of! So enjoy my lovelies, you never know, you may have another chapter quicker than Friday ;) xxx**

I woke the next morning and rubbed my eyes, sitting up next to Finnick who had star fished in the night. I smiled and got out of bed, grabbing my clothes as I headed for the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and pressed a button, spurting warm water on my body. I sighed happily and pressed more buttons until all I could see was a mass of bubbles in front of me. I giggled and washed them off me, and grabbed the handle to the door. I pulled but nothing happened, and pushed, but the same.

"I'm gonna die in that arena, I can't open a flipping door" I muttered to myself, and squealed as hot air blasted up and dried me instantly. The door opened and I fell out with a thump onto the floor, banging my knee. "Ouch" I muttered, and stood up, pulling on my training outfit. It was a simple red and black design top, with my district number on the back by my neck. "Ready?" I heard Finnick ask, and looked up to see him standing by the door. "Yeah" I nodded, a little nervous about going down to training.

"Let's go" he said, holding out a hand. I took it and walked out of the room, catching eyes with Luca who looked just as nervous as me. Finnick had taught me how to use a trident, and my brother, before he left for the games, taught me how to use a bow and arrows. Even with this knowledge, I felt scared. "I'll see you later" Finnick said, another Capitol note in his pocket, leaving a lingering kiss on my lips. I sighed and walked to the lift with Luca, ready to go down to training. We walked out the lift and over to the doors leading to the training centre. "We should make some allies. We're from the career district, the careers will expect us to ally with them" Luca said, and I looked at him and nodded. "

Well then, we'll ally with them" I said, and he nodded back at me. We walked into the training area, and I stood next to Luca and a tall, muscular boy. He had a '2' printed on his back, and he looked at me and nodded once in recognition I was from 4. I looked around at the other tributes as the head trainer spoke about the arena and the importance of the survival skills.

There was the tall blonde from 1 and her partner, a lanky red headed boy who had an evil look on his face. The muscular boy from 2 had a smaller partner, a girl with chipmunk features. 3, 5 and 7 were all very young, skinnier than I was and vulnerable. 6 and 8 boys were both quite tall and muscled, but the two girls clung on to each other as they listened in. 9, 10, 11 and 12 all looked dreadful, and I felt sorry for them. They had target written all over their faces, and I could see the careers smirking at each other when they saw them. "So, we allying then?" the boy from 2 asked, and all the careers bundled in a group together.

I felt very small and weak compared to them, and tried to have an air of attitude about me to make me feel like less of a victim already. "Sure, why not. Get these weeds out the way easily" the girl from 1 said, and everyone chuckled darkly. I smirked at them and wandered off to the shooting station, eager to get in some practice. I picked out the left handed bow and felt the weight, then clipped my arrow in place. I pulled the string back and aimed for the centre of the dummy, aware the careers were watching me.

I let out a breath and shot the arrow, happy when it hit the centre. I kept going for a while, left alone by the trainer as he tried to show the smallest kid how to hold and shoot the bow and arrows. I put my bow back down on the holder and walked over to the group of careers, who were all crowding round a small boy. He reminded me of one of the kids back in 4, so small and vulnerable. "Leave him alone" I said from behind the group as they taunted the boy. "Why should I do that?" the muscular boy from 2 asked, and I gulped as he stood in front of me. I looked up into his eyes and narrowed them as he stared into my eyes. "Because you'll give too much away of how we'll find him" Luca said, coming to my rescue.

The boy scoffed and pushed the kid out of the way, heading over to the swords and axes station. I sighed and walked over to the fire starting station, Luca hot on my heels. "We need to keep in with those guys" he said, and I looked down at my kindling, nodding. "Okay, we'll get this done soon" he said, kissing my head.

It had been a few days since the incident in the training centre with the boy from 2, and since then they had always been whispering with each other whilst looking over at me. Luca had insisted to them I was with the career pack, and had begged me to show to them I was. Tonight was the last day, the interviews night. I had received my score from the game makers, a not bad 8. Finnick was so proud, as was Fiora and everyone else. But to me, it was just a sign that the day was coming closer when I would more than likely die.

"Come on dear, wake up" Falvia said, snapping his fingers in my face. "Sorry, I was in another world" I said, snapping back into reality. I had been staring into space a lot more than before, now the games were getting closer. "Now, close your eyes" he said, and I obeyed. He wiped something over them and smudged something on them too. "Now open" he said, and I opened them, fluttering my eyes as something sat on them heavily. "Beautiful!" he said, and Caius walked in the room.

I smiled at him and stood up, walking to the centre of the room. He grinned and put the binding over my eyes, helping me into a silky dress. "What colour is it?" I asked eagerly and he chuckled. "Wait and see miss impatient" he giggled, and I smiled. I was excited to see what I looked like. "And tadaa!" he said, opening the binding so I could see myself. It was a light blue, baby blue halter neck dress that fell down to my thighs. It was cut out at the back, and the fabric hung just at the small of my back in light rolls. It was beautiful. "Caius..." I gasped, and he clapped his hands together. "My masterpiece" he said, wiping an eye. I smiled and twirled in the mirror, the reflection grinning back at me.

"Come my Princess, come" he said, and I walked through the door to the line of tributes waiting for their interviews. They were all chatting quietly amongst one another, and I joined the line next to Luca, who looked rather dashing in a suit. "Well, don't you look handsome" I said, and he turned and gawped at me. "Don't you look... feminine..." he said, and I grinned.

He was so used to seeing me in joggers and hoodies, or my training uniform, it was different for him to see me in a dress. "So, you know how you're gonna act to them?" I asked, and he shook his head. "You?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Maybe the 'I'm innocent, but don't get on my bad side' act" I said, and he nodded. "Maybe I'll just rip my clothes off" Luca said with a pout, and I burst out laughing. He grinned and chuckled with me, tears pouring out of our eyes. "Interviews in 60 seconds" I heard someone call, and we both stopped laughing and composed ourselves. My heart started to race as I heard the huge audience outside cheering, and Cesar's voice boomed through the hall.

"Just remember, they'll love you anyway. Just don't mention Finnick" Luca winked, and I nodded as the boy from 3 finished his interview. A worker beckoned me forward and pushed me into the wings of the stage, leaving me to wait until Cesar called my name. "Please give her a warm welcome, from District 4, Annie Cresta!" he called, and I took a deep breath in and walked up to him, smiling to the crowds. "Wow, Annie don't you look ravishing" he said, and I smiled. "Much like you Cesar, I love you hair this year" I said, and he swooned next to me, giggling to the audience.

"Oh Annie, me and you are going to get along! So tell me Annie, how are you feeling in preparation for these games?" he asked, and I swallowed. "Well I do feel quite prepared; I haven't shown much of my true side to people. I was saving that for the audience" I said, with a coy smile. "Woah, you're a sneaky one! I like your style" Cesar answered, and we both giggled together.

"Well congratulations on your 8 Annie that was very well done. We look forward to seeing you in your action tomorrow, don't we folks?" Cesar called, and the audience erupted in cries and applause. I smiled at them and they went wild, and Cesar kissed my hand. "Annie Cresta" he said, showing me the way to leave the stage. I left and let out a long breath, heading straight into the open arms of Finnick.

He looked emotionally drained from his 'work' and from the fact the games were tomorrow. "Let's go" he whispered, and I nodded. This could be my last night with him. We turned to the lift and pressed the button for our floor, his arm draped around my waist holding me as close to him as he could. I made my way to my room and sat on the edge of my bed with a sigh, happy to be in a warm room again. Finnick stood in front of me and I rested my head on his stomach, and he pulled my chin up.

His lips crashed down on mine, and a spark went off in my tummy which turned to butterflies. His body moved on top of mine as I scooched back on the bed, lying down underneath him. His hand slid down my waist, his lips never leaving mine. I could feel the desperation in his kiss, in his touch as he pulled my dress down and let it flop on the floor.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, his hands unbuttoning his shirt and flinging it to one side. My hands roamed his body, my mind only thinking this could be the last time I get to touch him. I heard the button on his jeans pop, and my heart raced in anticipation. "Finnick" I whimpered, and he pulled me in closer to his body, sitting up so I was sat on top of him, one leg either side of him.

He was trembling underneath my touch, and I stroked down the side of his face as I pulled him closer to my body. We both let out a moan as he pushed himself inside me, the tickly feeling in my tummy returning. Our kiss never stopped as he moved inside me, pushing himself deeper with every thrust. He pushed me backwards, and I let my head flop back on the bed.

He steadied himself by propping himself on his arms, clasping his hands together above my head as he thrust himself inside me with more desperation. His lips moved away from mine, as he kissed my cheeks, my neck, my jaw, my shoulders. My fingers ran down his back, leaving marks and making him shudder in pleasure.

"Annie" he whispered into my ear. "Finnick..." I whispered back, and I felt myself tightening around him. "I love you Annie" he said, and all I could do was let out a whimper as my body shook with intense pleasure. His hand snaked under my arched back and pulled me into his body, holding me as I uncontrollably shook under him.

"I love you Finnick" I breathed out, panting heavily and he kissed my neck, up my jaw and up to my lips. "Sleep, Kitten" he said, and lay next to me, pulling me into his chest. I watched as his stomach rose and fell, getting slower as he calmed down. I closed my eyes and cuddled into his body, falling asleep in seconds.


	5. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour

**Hoo-hoo! It's Friday again, which means Chapter time! I didn't have much to go on in the way of details about Annie's arena, so I just used my imagination with what I had! The next chapter is quite... Sick... But hey, that's next week ;) Or maybe sooner! So here we are, waving Annie off! Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! Loves and Hugs!**

"Annie... It's the games today" I heard Finnick say softly, and my eyes shot open. My heart raced as he leant over a picked up my clothes that Caius had left for the day, and I sat up and looked at them. "I can't do this Finnick" I whispered, looking at the combat trousers and top. "You can, I know you can" he said softly, nuzzling into my neck. "I can't do this without you" I said back, and he sighed unhappily.

"Close your eyes" he said, and I shut them. "Remember the beach at home and the times we spent sitting there together? Whenever you feel like you can't do anything without me, close your eyes. I'll always be there" Finnick whispered, and my eyes filled with tears. "I will" I said, and pulled my top on, standing up and wiggling into my combat trousers.

Finnick waited for me at the foot of the bed, and gripped onto my hand as I pulled on my boots. "You can do this Annie, I love you so much. I'll see you soon" he said as we got to the door. This was where I had to leave him. He pulled my chin up and leant in, his lips touching mine in a desperate last kiss. "I love you Finn" I whispered. "I love you too, Kitten" he whispered back, and I turned and walked off to the hovercraft.

I walked down a long corridor and finally got to the hovercraft which would take us to the arena. I sat down next to Luca, who looked tired and dreadful. He gripped my hand and a woman walked around with a long needle, stabbing it into arms as a light beeped out the end under the skin. "What is that?" I asked as she jabbed me, and she sighed. "Tracker" she said, as if I wasn't listening to what she was saying. I blinked at her and watched as she walked off the craft. The doors shut and I felt a sudden judder.

The lights dimmed and my grip on Luca's hand strengthened. We stopped moments later, and everyone was filed out of the hovercraft. "We meet at the cornucopia" Luca muttered to me, and I nodded and walked off to my room, escorted by two peacekeepers. The door opened and I ran into Caius' arms, burying my head in his shoulder. "Here, put this on. It's thin so it must be a warm climate, and from the boots, rocky too" he said, slipping a coat on over my top. I nodded and blinked as he clipped something around my neck. "For luck" he said, and I touched the seahorse necklace Finnick had given me.

"Thank you" I whispered, and he led me over to the pod in the room. "I'll see you soon, Princess" he said, and I nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The glass doors shut around me, and I started to ascend, the last thing I was able to see being Caius' face, his eyes filling with tears. "Come on Annie" I growled to myself, and I squinted as the sunlight burnt my eyes. I looked around the arena, which was like a huge wood, trees on either side of a narrow stretch of land which held the cornucopia, and a cliff which led to nothing behind the podiums we were standing on, meaning everyone had to move forward, with a huge concrete wall in the corner, which I realised, was a dam overlooking the arena.

"First place to go to" I muttered, and I looked over at the cornucopia, which was full to the brim with weapons and necessities. 5, 4,3,2,1 the countdown suddenly stopped and the gong heard. I flew off the pedestal I was on, and sprinted for the cornucopia, spotting Luca on the other side. I grabbed the nearest bag and headed for Luca. The other Careers were also running for him, and he shook his head and pointed to the forest. "Run Annie!" he shouted, barely audible over the screams and grunts of fellow tributes.

I ran through the forest at the side of the cornucopia, looking back every so often to see where the other tributes were. I could see Luca with the Careers, and exhaled in relief as I continued running. I grunted and fell to the ground as my body collided with another, and I looked up and caught eyes with a timid looking girl from 7. She blinked at me, and shuffled back, so I picked up my bag and continued running away from her. I stopped and gasped when I heard a scream, and looked behind me, my eyes widening in fear.

I looked through the trees, just about catching the last glimpse of the back of the timid girls head, before the boy from two raised his sword and swiped it across her neck, spurting blood onto his face. I gasped, and a strangled cry escaped my lips, my hands clamping immediately against my mouth. "What was that?" the blonde girl from one asked. "I don't know, Silver" her tribute answered, and if I wasn't so shocked I would have snickered at the name. "Well then, Copper, let's go and find out" Silver said.

"Fine... C'mon Oneesius, let's go" Copper said, and the boy from two shook his head. "I need to finish her off first" he said, and my hand clamped harder around my mouth as I realised the girl was still alive. Oneesius pushed his sword through the girls neck until I heard a sickening crunch as it severed her spine and stuck out the back of her neck. He yanked it back and the girl fell to the floor, her canon booming throughout the now silent arena. "Let's go" the girl from 2 urged, and I blinked, stuck to the spot with shock, trauma and fear.

The careers all turned and began to walk in my direction, unaware I was just behind the tree line. I stumbled back, with my bag in my hand, and ran through the fields and into the woods, crashing past trees in an attempt to find somewhere safe to stay. I could hear their footsteps behind me, and I panted for air as I ran faster than before. I saw a river out the corner of my eye, and ran towards it, my foot catching on a tree root sticking out of the ground causing me to fall down a bank and roll into a cave. I caught my breath and huddled into the corner, clutching my bag close to my body.

I sat there for a few hours, waiting to hear for footsteps or the sound of anyone. It was so silent I could hear the blood beating through my veins, and my ears rang as I panted heavily. When I was sure there was no one there, I opened my bag to see what supplied I had. "Matches, a water bottle, crackers and a wire" I muttered, and placed them all back in my bag and drew my knees up to my chest, staring at the floor in front of me. The world around me became dark, and I heard the anthem boom around the arena. I didn't look around or even at the faces. I didn't care.

All I could see was that young, defenceless girl, the look on the boy from 2's face, the blood spraying everywhere. I stared at my feet for ages, the images replaying in my head. I laid my head down on my bag and closed my eyes, drifting into a restless sleep. I woke up to the sound of a canon booming, and a tinkle of a parachute near to where I was. I

hid in the darkness, with my hands over my ears, hoping the boom would fade so I could find my parachute. I lingered for a while, waiting until it was safe to go, and ventured out of the cave in the darkness. I picked up the silver parachute and ran back to my sanctuary, where I opened the box and pulled out a long cut of high quality cooked meat, still hot. I read the note attached to it – _'Annie, you've been asleep for a day and a half. Two kids are gone. It's getting tense here, people are bored. I love you so much Annie, keep alive. Finn' _

My heart started to swell at his last sentence, and I nibbled on the meat, keeping it in my bag. I sighed and watched as the arena became light again. "They must want to hurry things along" I muttered, and ventured out of my cave to see what I could find. I heard no footsteps, no one close to me, so I walked over to the edge of the woods and peered through the trees. I heard a crack, a noise I had never heard before, and frowned, looking around to find the location of the noise.

"Hello?" I whispered loud enough for someone close by to hear. A little face popped around from behind a tree, and then hid again, peeping out a few seconds later. "It's okay, I won't hurt you... Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to see who it was. "Yeah" a little voice called back, and the boy from 7 peered around the tree. "I have some food, if you like" I said, and he nodded, looking warily around him. "It's okay. There's no one here but me" I said, and he beckoned me forwards. I hesitated a moment, before walking over to him cautiously.

"We should move on" he whispered, and I frowned. "The careers are coming this way" he said, and I nodded, bending down to fill my water bottle. "Okay, have you got somewhere safe we can go?" I asked, and the boy nodded, pointing up to the dam just a few minutes' walk away from us. "Wow..." I muttered, and we walked through the trees to a series of rocks strategically placed for us to climb up to a ledge big enough for 10 people to sit on. "This is where I have been staying" the boy said, and I looked down at him.

"Ladies first" he said with a smile, and I smirked, climbing the side of the wall to get to the ledge. I checked the ledge first to make sure no one was there, before pulling myself up and sitting away from the edge. "Here" I said, handing the boy some meat as he panted next to me, lying down. "Thank you" he said, and hungrily attacked the food. I smiled and looked around, admiring the view. "You can see everything from up here" I whispered, and the boy nodded next to me. "That's why I chose it" he said, a mouth full of meat. "

I'm Christoff" he said, and I smiled. "Annie" I answered and he nodded, going back to his meat. "What time is it?" I asked, and the boy shrugged his shoulders. "Time passes quickly here, they make the days shorter to get it moving" he said, and I nodded. "Have you seen my partner?" he asked, and I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. "

No" I answered, looking away, my eyes still squeezed shut. I could just about pretend I was sitting with Finnick on the beach, but every time the dream seemed real, a noise brought me back to reality. "We should get some sleep" I said finally, and the boy nodded, resting down on the floor next to me and snuggling into his bag. I sighed and took one last look around, before following in his footsteps.


	6. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Peekaboo! So I know it is meant to come out on Friday but I am away this weekend from Friday to Monday, so I thought I would give it to you early instead of just waiting to give it to you next week :) I hope you enjoy, this Chapter is quite gruesome I will pre warn, as it is the Chapter in which Annie see's what makes her go mad! Hope you enjoy 3**

I tossed and turned frantically, my head full of visions of the girl I saw, the kids at the bloodbath. I woke with a shock, and sat with my head in my hands, trying to steady my breathing. I heard a small grunt from behind me, and turned to see Christoff holding his stomach, a knife by his side, a large open wound and a muscled boy crouched over him, his hands inside the wound as he pulled out large chunks of intestine. "No!" I screamed, and the boy turned to look at me. He growled from the pit of his stomach, parts of Christoff's guts still on his hands, and lunged at me.

He pinned me to the ground and pressed one of his blood soaked hands on my neck, making me shriek as Christoff's blood touched my skin, making it sticky and cold. I coughed and choked, clawing at the boys hands, before bringing one of my knees up to his back, kneeing him as hard as I could. He groaned and fell off to the side of me, and I scrambled up and stood panting, my stomach threatening to empty at the sight of Christoff's mutilated body on the floor.

The boy lunged at me and I kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall off balance. He stumbled towards the edge of the ledge, and looked at me with wide eyes, before falling backwards. I clamped my hands over my ears to stop the sound of his scream, and I sobbed as I headed for the ledge rocks we used to climb up. I climbed down as fast as I could, tears staining my cheeks, and ran through the trees with no supplies, no water and no weapons.

I crashed into a tree and fell to the floor, not bothering to try and get up again. I sobbed into my arms, images of the mutilated body swimming around my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine the beach, Finn, home. But reality kept winding its way into my dreams, reminding me there were people coming after me. I heard a soft tinkle, and something small landed beside me. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a parachute. I opened it carefully and picked out a small leather bracelet I had given Finnick when he went into his games.

'_To keep you safe, Annie... I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I am here for you Annie. I'm with you, right now. Just close your eyes. I know it is hard, but I will see you soon. Stay strong Annie, I love you. Finn x'_ I read and re read the note, clutching Finnick's bracelet to my chest. "I love you too Finn" I whispered, hoping he heard. I let myself flop back onto the ground, and fell into a restless sleep.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with a pair of boots. "Well well, what do we have here?" I heard a voice ask, and me eyes travelled up the boots and locked onto Oneesius' dark, evil eyes glaring back at me. I heard Silver cackle from behind me, and I stood up slowly, my hands trembling. "Oh look, she's shaking like a baby bunny!" Copper cackled, and Oneesius grinned. "Should I kill you now," he started, walking around me. "Or should I just wait. Build up the anticipation, keep you on your toes?" he finished, and I swallowed hard.

"Don't touch her" I heard someone call, and I caught eyes with Luca. "Luca" I breathed, and went to run towards him. Copper's arms wrapped around mine, and Silver nodded to Oneesius. I struggled in Copper's grip, trying hard to get away from him, but he held onto me so tight I could hardly breathe, one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other holding onto my jaw. "Well hello Luca. Nice to finally see you again" Oneesius said, and Luca looked at him darkly, clutching a spear.

"Luca" I managed to say, before Copper slammed a hand around my mouth. I watched as Luca uneasily shuffled from foot to foot as Oneesius circled him like prey. "I wondered when you would show your face again. Killing Caria was a big mistake" he said, and I blinked. It must have been the girl from 2. "She attacked me" Luca said, his voice trembling a little, and Oneesius stood looking at the floor for a while, unnerving both me and Luca.

Copper removed his hand from my mouth and clamped it around my jaw as Oneesius nodded to him. In one swift movement, Oneesius bought his sword up to meet Luca's neck, slicing it open. A scream escaped my lips as Luca bought a hand up to meet his neck, a horrible gargling sound emanating from his lips. His eyes were wide as blood dripped down his neck, and Oneesius grinned as he fell to his knees.

I tried to look away, but Copper forced my head forwards so I had to watch. Oneesius knelt down beside Luca and pulled his hands away from his neck, removing a knife from his belt and bringing it up to Luca's bleeding neck. He plunged the knife deeper into Luca's gash, half heartedly and sloppily moving it from side to side, making the cut deeper and bigger. I heard Copper chuckled next to me, and I felt my stomach churn as my eyes involuntarily stared at what was happening before me.

Oneesius delved his hand into the gash and stared to pull bits out, veins and arteries, bits of muscle and white bone, throwing them to one side as Luca's gargling became more distressed and pained. I felt tears dry on my cheeks and my throat started to close up, and Oneesius flung the parts he didn't want at my feet. "Don't know what this shit is" he mumbled, and reached deeper into Luca's throat, forcing the skin to contort in shapes a neck should never have.

I heard a triumphant cry and a bone chilling crack, and Oneesius stood up, something in his hand. He sniffed once and picked up his sword, raising it above his head and bringing it down on Luca's neck, cutting his head off of his body. My stomach gave in at the sight of spine against blood, and I vomited on the floor in front of me. Copper flung me to the side disgustedly, and I landed in a heap on the floor, my stomach still churning.

"Here's your buddy, 4" Oneesius said, and threw a blood soaked piece of spinal cord at me. I scrambled up and ran away from them as fast as I could go, not concentrating on anything in front of me. I stopped by a tree and threw up again, wiping my hands as splatters of Luca's blood stained them. I heard another crack, and held my hands over my ears, the reminder of what just happened fresh in my mind.

I looked round just in time to see the dam break, and suddenly screams and voices were all around me. I gasped and turned to run, but the water swept me off my feet and swirled me around. I waited, holding my breath, until it calmed down a little, and pushed myself up for air. I took a deep inhale, and heard at least 5 canons go off, one after the other.

"Help me" I heard someone scream, and I saw Silver sink under the water. I took a deep breath and stuck my head under, watching to see if someone would save her. I watched her, crippled under the water, and she finally gave in. Her body spasmed for a while then went limp and floated back to the surface.

I stuck my head back up and took a deep breath in, swimming to the nearest tree as the others around me fell victim to the rushing water around them. I heard canon after canon go off, and I clung on to my tree in terror. I could swim well, and I kept swimming from tree to tree until I found a rock high enough to sit on and wait until the water receded. All I could think of was Luca's body, floating somewhere underwater in two pieces, Christoff's insides trailing from his body as the water swished him along, and the girl from 7's head bobbing past me like an apple in a stream.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" I heard a voice boom through the arena as I cuddled my knees up to my chin and closed my eyes. "Finnick..." I whispered, keeping my eyes shut. "I give you this years victor – Annie Cresta!"


End file.
